Jealousy
by Mr.Foox
Summary: Enzo and Damon are much similar to each other in more than just one way. (this is basically a short enzo/damon story, my summary is so bad i know.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is the first time I write something to TVD, since I just recently fell for Denzo/Damon I decided to write something short for this ship and share it! Alright, I just want to say that this is slight au, so when you find things that don't add up to the show it's supposed to be like that, or how to say… and excuse any mistakes in the text, I think that's all, enjoy?

I had now been in this awful 'prison' (prison is a too soft word, since people in prison don't get experienced on daily…) for about a year. It was easy to lose count of the days after a while, the pain take up most of your focus and the grip of reality and the outside world slip away from you. If it weren't for my 'cell mate' next to me I would have completely lost my mind. He was pretty much the thing keeping me sane at this moment. Without his company and 'advice' I bet I would have broken down by now. Enzo had been here all by himself before I arrived, and I can't understand what it was that made him keep moving forward. He had told me about the female 'assistant' he had referred as 'his one true love' during an convention we had in the past. But she left after she found out the horrible truth about this hell hole, I couldn't say I blamed her for taking off though. I had by many moments wanted to ask Enzo about what kept him sane after her absence. But it never felt right to ask him. Maybe he thought that one day he could escape and find her again, the idea almost made me laugh though, it could be many years till we'll ever be able to have a chance to leave. By that time she could be an old lady, maybe even married with family, or just dead. But of course I haven't asked the male about all this so I couldn't know what he was planning.

I hadn't told Enzo much about myself or my past, he knew I had a brother and that we wasn't on good terms, plus that I was trying to find the girl I loved. My history was longer and much more complicated but I didn't like to bring up the past, it was a bother, and I didn't see the point. In return I didn't know much about him either, I knew he fought in the war and was brought here, and about his 'crush'. But he really enjoyed speaking about her. He told me about the kind acts she had made, described her to me as detailed as he possibly could. Though I hated hearing about her. I got more and more annoyed for every time he spoke of her. He didn't seem to notice that she basically abandoned him. Enzo always talked with such a gentle voice about her, explainng how kind she was. But I didn't think she did what she did out of kindness, she pitied him, pitied the 'lab rat'. He on the other hand didn't understand that, and I couldn't tell him, I told myself I didn't want to tell him the cruel truth. So I continued to listen to his speeches about her, and the knot in my stomach grew bigger for every time, threatening to explode. He deserved better than her, and he sure as hell didn't deserve to be here in this awful place…

My vision was blurry,my cell seemd to be spinning and my whole body felt like it was on fire. Today the 'professor' had experimented with my brain, electrifying it, poking and burning, pulling the nerves. I could hear Enzo's voice calling for me, but he seemd so far away, and I was so exhausted. I sunk down to the dirty floor, dreaming back to an old memory, from my first few month's here.

…

Enzo and myself was sitting with our backs against the two sides of the shared wall, waiting to fall asleep. Though my friend decided to break the silence after both our attempts seemed to fail.  
"You act like you're heartless and don't give a damn about anyone, but both you and I know that isn't true, right Damon?" He said in an amused tone, it wasn't really a question more like a fact. His way of saying it made it sound like he had me all figured out, and that was not something I quite frankly enjoyed. I hadn't told him much about myself, so why was he now basically saying he 'knew me'.  
"Oh you might think 'and why's that'" he continued without waiting for me to answer him, "well that's because we're much alike you and I Damon" he fell silent for a moment. "We pretend like we don't care, like we're heartless monsters that just create chaos for fun. But we both feel emotions, when we want to or have to. We just don't want others to know we do, since that would make us weak and vulnerable, isn't that how it is Damon?"  
"Well Enzo, you seem to have quite an insight on my personality here so you tell me, is that how it is?" I tried to make my voice sound as confident and sarcastic as possible, since his words had sent chills down my spine, he was dangerously close to the truth.  
"Ah, yes… But we are very much alike, 'two sides of the same coin' as to speak" I didn't know what to answer him and he didn't seem to mind me not doing so. So we let the silence fall upon our cells.

…

"Damon!" Enzo's voice snapped me back to reality, his hand had grasped my own through the little hole that connects our cells. "Are you alright mate?" He sounded awfully concerned about me. "what did they do to you?"  
"Brain" was the only thing I managed to mumble. But it was enough for him to get the point. He gave my hand a squeeze, which I guessed was an sign of comfort. My mind was moving slowly, my thoughts was confusing and I didn't know what was happening. They fucked me up good this time, the brain needed more time to recover than other parts on the body I knew that. I closed my eyes and tried to get a better hold of everything, with not much success. Enzo's was still holding on to me, like he was the one that held me from falling into the emptiness.  
"Yeah they've done that on me before too, try to keep talking, it might seem stupid but it helps you to pay attention to something else than the pain"  
"Talk about what?" I said.  
"Anything"  
I groaned in pain, I hoped he was right.  
"What is it that keeps you going?" I said the first thing I could think of, and I already regretted saying anything at all. He didn't answer me, and I was just about to ask him to ignore my question, but he spoke up,  
"The idea of becoming free from this place. Also some vengeance I guess. Maybe taking a few drinks with you wouldn't be that bad either…" I almost gasped out loudly from the information he gave me. Why was I-…  
"You're about the only close person I got left, my family's long dead, my friends either died in the war or should be over 60 by now. We might not have known each other for that long but…" he trailed off,  
"…but we're quite alike the two of us" I filled in silently. "But what about… her?" I knew he would understand who I reeferd to "not gonna try to find her?"  
"Gah, I don't think so, she didn't even know I liked her, and by now she might have already gotten a family" he chuckled lightly like it was some sort of old joke. I let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding and felt the lump in my stomach slowly fade away.  
"… I can hear your pulse rising, are you flattered?" Enzo purred and nugged on my hand in a teasing way.  
"Am not" I felt my checks heat from embarrassment, this was not like me at all, why am I getting so flustered?  
"You're the only one for me" I heard him whisper in a dark husky voice, and I stopped breathing all togheter. The other male broke out in an unsuspected laughter, "Boy, you sure are fun playing with Damon"  
"Shut it, I'm not embarrassmest or anything, it's just my body trying to repair itself" I mumbled in a dangerous voice. I was afraid I had given my friend a new fun game to play.  
"Aha, if you say so" was the last thing he said before the silence fell on us. Though he still hadn't let go of my hand, I didn't know if it was just my imagination but his grip seemed firmer and warmer than before.

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I decided to make this thing a two-shot? Might add another chapter later if I feel like it but right now I haven't planned anything. This chapter is set after 5x13 and as I said in the last chapter, this is a slight au thing, so some things don't add up to the canon plot.

Excuse any errors you might find.

And after all that said, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.

…

"I see how this might be a problem" Enzo murmured in front of me. It was hard to concentrate on anything else than my hunger. I had just ripped a young vampire's head off while feeding on him but all I could think of was to eat more. This crazy hunger was far more serious than any hunger I've felt before, it felt like I had to feed, have more and more, and I don't think it's ever possible to get rid of this thirst.

"Damon?" he tried to get my attention, "Alright Damon, we'll… work this out, yeah?" my eyes moved over to his face, slowly eyeing him up and down. All my mind could think about was how delightfully tasty his blood would taste. "Damon!" he repeated in a firmer tone this time, "take a deep breath, control your hunger" … his face would look good covered in blood, I could… "Damon! Do you really wish to hurt me?" I thought about the question for a long moment, and then shook my head slowly, I didn't want to hurt him. "Then stop looking at me like you wish to rip my head off too" a small grin showed itself on his face, even at this kind of situation he have the guts to smile. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, trying to get a better grip on myself. But that wasn't possible in a room that had a bloody corpse.

"I need to get out of here" I groaned as I stumbled past my friend. Enzo grabbed my hand and lead me out of the building (which was good since my mind couldn't recall where the exit was).

"Aren't you… afraid of me?" I looked down at our joined hands.

"Not really, I told you we'll work this out. Plus I've been a vampire for a long time, I'm not weak and defenseless, I wouldn't let you eat me without a fight" Suddenly the world started spinning around me, Enzo's broad back became blurry and I felt my grip of his hand failing. My legs gave up and I heard the older vampire calling for me, but I felt so heavy and unable to form words. I slipped into the darkness.

I awoke in an unknown room I haven't seen before. I was tucked in under the covers in the middle of a big bed. Enzo was sitting in a chair at the nearest window, looking outside.

"So you've finally come to?" He asked but his eyes didn't leave the window.

"How long was I out?" my throat felt dry and my animalistic instincts screamed in the back of my head for blood.

"A couple of hours" he sat up and made his way to my side, a glass in his hand. The red liquid couldn't be anything but blood. "You should drink this" he offered the drink to me and I didn't waste any time. I drank the blood greedily at a fast speed. My friend sighed deeply beside me, "Haven't I told you before not to drink everything at once? You should enjoy it…" he didn't make any moves to stop me though and let me drink. When it was all gone I wanted yet more, this was hardly enough to satisfy me. Plus this blood was far more delicious than the previous poor bastards blood I'd fed on.

"Got any more of this?" I growled like an animal to him. I really hoped there was more to get…

"Well…" he begun and pointed to himself "the blood is mine, so technically there is more" a smug grin spread on his face. His response suprised me, if I thought about it it wouldn't be so strange though, who else would he had turn to to get vampire blood if not himself. But… I was still suprised, who could have guessed that this tasty blood ran through his veins. I couldn't recall any better tasting blood I've ever tasted before, I don't even think Elena had this good… "So how good was it?" I snapped my head to Enzo looking at him in worry. Should I just give it to him straight or lie my way through this…? "Aah…" the grin on his features grew wider, "it was that good huh?"

"I haven't even said anything yet" I mumbled.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out it was good" he started "no good isn't the right word… amazing maybe?" he had an special glimmer in his eyes, which I didn't like since he was gonna say something I didn't want to hear. "You haven't quite had anything like it before isn't that right?" he eyed me up and down in the bed, like he was looking at an beautiful yet complicated artwork. He leaned in closer and whisper "And you want more, yeah?" He took his hand and moved it up to his mouth, showing his fangs, moving to bite down on it and draw blood. I reached out my hand and gripped around his wrist before my brain could understand what I was doing. I was in some sort of daze, I wasn't quite sure what was happening, all I knew was that before me was the most delicious blood I've tasted before and how good it would taste straight from the vein. Enzo was looking down at me with dark, challenging eyes, he didn't look scared of me at all. I swallowed hard.

"… I won't be able to stop…" I murmured under my breath. Enzo looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Is that doubt I'm hearing?" Did this guy have a death wish? He saw what I did to the young vampire, drinking him dry. And he didn't even taste half as good as Enzo did. He sighed deeply, and finally retreated his hand from me, backing off a bit.

"I just wanted to tease you a little, seems like I went a little too far though" a smug smile crept onto his features, "sorry about that my dear" he didn't look a tiny bit sorry, his 'dear' obviously added to embarrass me. Which he sadly (for me) succeed with, I turned a slight scarlet.

"When will you stop saying those kind of things to me?" I turned around in the bed so I wasn't facing him anymore. I couldn't stand to look at his satisfied face. He was getting at my nerves, but mostly I was annoyed with myself, since for some reason he was always able to get me to blush. It was so stupid. Damon Salvatore, that have had countless of women, and flirted with even more, without being even a little nervous or embarrassed, couldn't help his heart from 'skipping a beat' when this shit bag called him 'darling'. And I can't even figure out why that is.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" I could hear him trying to surpass a chuckle (with not much success). He shifted his position behind me, "Or maybe it is your pride I've wounded?" his hand moved across my upper arm slightly, like a ghost. I shivered under his touch.

"If you don't back the hell off you'll become more than just wounded, my dear" I said in a dangerous voice, I added the dear in a mocking way, I intended to frighten him a little, but with no luck.

"Ah, Damon, come on! Quit trying to scare me away will you? I won't leave you." he sat himself on the bed next to me, so close that we were touching. He placed his hands behind his neck and laid down in a more comfortable position. I didn't bother to answer him, I knew he wouldn't mind, plus he always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I hope you're alright with sharing a bed with me, I promis I'll be gentle with you, love" He whispered quietly in a suggar sweet voice in my ear, his breath hot on my skin.

"I hate you…" I mumbled in my pillow. He ruffled my hair slightly, before he replied in a calm voice,

"We both know that ain't quite true…" he then let his hand rest upon my head, which I was okay with, for some reason his hands always calmed me. They felt safe and solid. Suddenly I realized how tired I was, it was becoming hard to keep my eyelids open…

"Hey Damon?"

"Mm"

"… You remember what I told you that night in the cell?" Enzo's voice sounded serious, but it was hard to focus on it. And I couldn't really connect what it was he was asking me about.

"I might not have known it at the time, but I think I was telling the truth…" What was he talking about? Couldn't it wait…? He sighed deeply, "… I've thought about it for a long time… after all…"

I didn't hear the end of his sentance, I drifted off to sleep. But I dreamed about soft lips against my own, and strong arms holding me in their warm embrace. I wasn't sure if I've ever felt so safe before in my life, even though it might have just been a dream.

…

Gah, this became… very fluffy ;w;

Sorry for any errors, I have no beta reader!

-Miranda


End file.
